New Owner
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Teenager! Elely* Ella haría a su madre sentirse orgullosa y dejaría la memoria de su padre todavía más alto. De un solo espadazo les callaría la boca a todos los infelices que no paraban de decirselo desde su más tierna infancia; que una chica no valía para caballero.


**Wakfu no me pertenece.**

 **Sus personajes tampoco :V**

* * *

 **— NEW OWNER —**

* * *

La heredera de la hermandad del Dofus pasó el umbral de la entrada de aquel sitió sagrado en silencio. Espalda recta, pasos seguros. Esta no era como las anteriores veces, donde el dolor de la pérdida y la inseguridad que le provocaba su propio genero la habían hecho temblar y salir corriendo en dirección contraria con lágrimas en los ojos, víctima de la misma cobardía que había azotado a su padre en sus inicios. Eso ya no más.

Llegó a su destino. Expresión estoica en su cara. Shorts marrones que apenas y le tapaban los muslos, dejando al descubierto sus estilizadas piernas anaranjadas, hechos con hojas del reino Sadida, lugar que había sido su hogar en los últimos años, el lugar donde sus tíos Yugo y Amalia reinaban. El mismo lugar que protegería en batalla hasta la muerte si era necesario. Su larga camisa negra de asas lucía la cruz de los caballeros Yopuka en el más puro color blanco, desde su busto hasta su bajo vientre. Desde que era un bebé había lucido siempre ese símbolo como prueba del gran honor y orgullo que significaba para ella ser la hija de uno de ellos, y no de uno cualquiera, de la mismísima encarnación del Dios Yopuka en el mundo terrenal. Pero ya se había cansado de ser simplemente _la hija,_ ya tenía edad de sobra para forjar su propia historia. Iba descalza, como correspondía en ese lugar sagrado.

Y ya estaba. Esa pobre ropa era su única protección contra el mal, los caballeros Yopuka no necesitaban armadura, donde quiera que estuvieran, únicamente su corazón les protegía. Para otras razas eso era suicida, pero para los seres de piel naranja, no había nada que afianzara más la lealtad y la fe de sus hombres.

 _Y de sus mujeres._

Ante los ojos de la híbrida de Yopuka y Ocra, clavada sobre la piedra negra, esa dichosa placa:

 **IN MEMORIAN:**

 **SIR TRISTEPIN DE PERCEBAL**

 _ **Caballero de brillante estupidez.**_

Elely no se enfadó por esa frase que pasaría a la historia, al igual que no lo hizo su hermano Flopin, el señor "Miradme, soy un súper arquero y ya no necesito al lastre de mi hermana para nada", porque había sido un pedido expreso de su madre. Por mucho que la arquera Ocra amase a su marido, nunca se marcharían de su cabeza los primeros años de conocerle. Ese estúpido adolescente Yopuka que se hacía llamar a si mismo noble caballero, pero que en realidad no era más que un dolor de muelas, pesado, mujeriego, tonto niño siempre tratando de robarle un beso con cualquier excusa... El idiota que, con mucha perseverancia, logró el corazón de doña infranqueable y, contra toda expectativa, siempre la cuido y la valoró como el regalo de los dioses que sabía bien ella era. Como cambiaban los años y la madurez a todos, incluso a un Yopuka tan denso como PinPan. Ni Eva ni sus hijos podían creerse todavía que ni él ni sus estupideces estuviesen ya con ellos.

Se le resbalaron algunas lágrimas silenciosas por su piel naranja, pero hizo como si no existieran y sus ojos se posaron en la peligrosa espada que había deseado poseer con tanta ansia desde pequeña.

El Fab'huritu espada que volvió negro el corazón de su padre en su primera vez como caballero y que después de ser salvado del control del arma demoniaca por su tío Yugo, el ser no dejó a su joven dueño ni a sol ni a sombra, dejandolo en ridículo a cada oportunidad, hasta que caballero y espada forjaron juntos una de lo más extraña pero irrompible amistad.

Rubilax ahora lucía dormido, su hoja firmemente clavada en la roca negra que marcaba la tumba de Tristepin, el caballero de brillante estupidez, el que murió dejando atrás su inmortalidad, para salvar a su familia, dejándo a los Yopuka sin su Dios. El mango rojo como la sangre sobresalía de la tumba sin vigilancia, como una demasiado jugosa invitación. El Fab'huritu esperaba por la siguiente víctima débil a la que convertir en un monstruo sumido en tinieblas.

Elely iba a ser esa víctima. Había esperado y entrenado mucho para llegar a tener entre sus manos la espada de su padre. Ahora era el momento de descubrir si de verdad era merecedora del servicio del demonio que la vio crecer y convertirse en esa ágil y fuerte joven, o no.

Su mano derecha se cerró sobre la empuñadura, ningún otro gesto fue necesario para que Rubilax abriese su único ojo, al sentir la presión de una mano femenina de dedos largos, pero no por ello falta de duro entrenamiento. Sin duda una mano que no era la de su dueño PinPan.

— ¿Quién es la insensata qué se atreve...? ¡Elely! —la sentencia de la espada, que había hecho temblar a muchos antes de ese momento, fue interrumpida por la más pura sorpresa en la voz del demonio sin boca.

— Mi padre se ha ido, Rubilax, para siempre. Yo ocupare su lugar —informó ella de forma dura, sacando su lado más Ocra, el que no admitía negativas de nadie—. Ahora me perteneces a mi.

— ¿Te atreves a jactarte de ser merecedora de un Fab'huritu, joven Yopuka? Eres tan estúpida y engreída como tu padre. Deja de hacer castillos en el aire, niña.

Ella no cayó ni por un segundo en sus acostumbradas provocaciones.

— Si me crees tan poca cosa, ten, toma mi cuerpo y doblegame a tu voluntad, entonces —le reto la semidiosa sin una sola pizca de temor, logró arrancar la espada de la roca sin ningún esfuerzo.

Espero pacientemente durante 1, 5, 10 minutos, pero nada sucedió. Seguía siendo dueña de si misma. Si Rubilax trató de envenenar su ser (y ella bien sabía que lo intentó, había notado perfectamente bien la dolorosa vibración en su brazo, pero nada pasó de ahí), estaba claro que no lo había logrado, su voluntad de hacer y sacrificarse por el bien era más fuerte.

Aunque estaba frustrado, muy en el fondo Rubilax se sentía orgulloso, desde hacía años tenía el pálpito de que si existía alguien verdaderamente merecedor de su poder, esa era la pequeña, aunque ya no tan pequeña, Elely.

Ella le sonrió con toda la cara, alzando el único ojo del arma a la altura de los suyos, los cuales aun tenían algunas marcas de lágrimas.

— Eres mi espada, a partir de ahora _tú_ estas a _mis_ ordenes.

— Mi Señora —asintió el Fab'huritu, conforme. Se habría arrodillado ante ella de tener cuerpo.

Y, estaba segura, tenía al espectro de su padre como testigo. A partir de ahora ella sería Sir Elely de Percebal. Diosa de los Yopukas.

Ella haría a su madre sentirse orgullosa y dejaría la memoria de su padre todavía más alto. De un solo espadazo les callaría la boca a todos los infelices que no paraban de decirselo desde su más tierna infancia; que una chica no valía para caballero.

* * *

 **¡Amo a Elely, y por supuesto mi primer escrito de Wakfu tenía que ser sobre ella! :D**

 **Al inicio fue difícil imaginarla sin la compañía de Flopin, pero él no aparece en este One Shoot porque, para que mentir, el crío me cae gordo. BV**

 **Sorry not sorry por haber matado a PinPan, soy así de cruel, me gusta repartir muertes innecesarias. (? Por si alguien se lo pregunta, ahora mismo su fantasma se está tirando de los pelos porque su niña tenga ahora a ese demonio xD**

 **Sí, esto es una especie de referencia extraña a Mulan. Un consejo, nunca ver la peli al 50% mientras el otro 50% revisa fanarts de PinPan, Eva, Elely y Flopin, porque acabas escribiendo cosas así XD**

 **En una parte de este escrito Elely incluso se cortaba su melena naranja y se dejaba un corte de chico, como mi princesa Disney favorita, pero al final no lo puse porque lo creí innecesario :V**

 **YUGO Y AMALIA SON MI OTP. No se salvaban de ser nombrados XD**

 **Y describí la ropa de Elely, cosa que no acostumbro a hacer, porque como ya me supongo que os habréis dado cuenta, le puse un estilo mitad ella de pequeña, toda admiradora de su papi, y mitad su madre Eva con un toque de influencia de la tía Amalia, así es como me imagino a una versión mayor de ella. En cuanto a su edad exacta en este escrito... ni yo misma estoy segura. Supongamos que 16, por decir algo :D**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
